


Snuck In

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Het, High School, Human, Kissing, Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron visits Eclipse late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuck In

Eclipse wasn't sure how this had happened exactly, but she knew it was her fault for letting the other into her room in the first place. Somehow, she didn't ask, Megatron had been able to sneak into the girl's dormitory and had made his way into her room. She had a feeling Strika had let him in, since aside from her, Strika was the only other girl within Megatron's inner circle.  
  
She should have kicked Megatron out of the dorm. She should have told him that he needed to leave. Instead, she had ushered him inside her room at eleven o'clock at night in order to keep him out of trouble.  
  
That was her second mistake. Her first mistake was wearing these pajamas. First, he had teased her for them, considering they were rather childish in design. It was a red tang top with a large sprinkled cupcake in the middle of it and she wore matching white sleeping shorts that also had little sprinkled cupcakes on it. But the fun quickly went from harmless teasing to Megatron pushing her down onto the bed and having fun with her body.  
  
She had tried to stop him. But she couldn't find the strength or the will to struggle seriously, so she allowed him to push her down onto her back and push up her shirt to suckle at her breasts.  
  
Primus, she was so glad that her roommate was gone for the week. Otherwise, she would have heard her muffled moans and whimpers as she allowed her deliquent boyfriend to do what he pleased. And when Megatron pulled down her shorts and underwear to shove himself inside of her, her roommate would have also heard her bed creak and Megatron's hips slap into hers.  
  
And, of course, she would have heard Megatron's degrading dirty talk.  
  
He smirked as he watched her look at him with hazy eyes, her hands clamped tightly over her mouth to keep herself silent. "You're supposed to be the vice president of the girl's student council and be a leading example for the rest of the girls in your school... And yet, here you are, letting a boy into your room at night to let him fuck you into the sheets."  
  
"Mmmm!" She bucked her hips against a particularly hard thrust.  
  
"Deceptive little slut... I wonder what your teachers and your principal would have to say about this."  
  
Eclipse closed her eyes as a blush came over her cheeks. Primus, she prayed no one ever found out about this... While it wasn't a secret that she, the Vice President of the Female Student Council, was in a relationship with Megatron, the number one deliquent in the boys' school, she would be humiliated if people knew just what Megatron did to her. And where he would do it. Suspension was the least of her worries.  
  
"I suppose as long as you keep quiet, no one will know... But that'll be hard for you, considering how much you love to scream when I put my dick in you."  
  
His pace quickened, making more and more pleasure spread throughout her body. She could feel her insides clench and tighten around the cock piercing her, groaning when it only made her feel even better than before. Primus, she was close... So close...  
  
"Go on, you little whore - cum. We both know you want to."  
  
Megatron suddnely grabbed her wrists and ripped her hands from her mouth. But much to her relief, he only pinned them down next to her head so that he could kiss her. Feeling his body press up against hers was enough to get her to orgasm, the poor girl screaming into her boyfriend's mouth as she bucked up against him. Megatron growled and continued to keep her lips sealed, filling her up with his seed.  
  
When Megatron broke the kiss, Eclipse slumped back against the sheets in a tired and panting heap. She could still feel Megatron's limp cock inside of her, sticky and wet with their mixed fluids. Geez, he was always cumming inside of her without warning...  
  
She suddenly felt lips at her neck, making her gasp. "M-Megatron-?"  
  
"It's been far too long since we last fucked," he murmured against her skin, nipping at her neck and causing her to shiver. He laughed softly, moving his hands to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Her eyes widened. "W-Wait, M-Mega-!"  
  
He took the shirt off and threw it onto the floor. "It's too late to go back to my room now. Might as well just stick around for the rest of the night."  
  
"W-Wait, you can't-!" She bit back a moan when one of his hands moved to her breast, pinching her erect nipple. "MMM!"  
  
"You'll be fine - I promise you'll be able to walk tomorrow." Then he leaned in, eyes brightening up like a predator who had caught his prey. "I can't guarantee that you'll be able to walk straight though."  
  
Eclipse wasn't able to protest when he suddenly kissed her again, now both of his hands groping her breasts. Primus, it was going to be a long night tonight... She could only hope that she would be able to make it to class.


End file.
